Gloriana
Gloriana is the fantasy world that the affairs and events of the entire Quest for Glory series revolve around. Not much is known about Gloriana, although from the geographic regions and cultural societies encountered throughout the series, as well as hints from dialog by in-game characters, it appears to be loosely based off of our own world. Despite the outward semblance to Earth, and the heavy borrowing of fantasy elements from well-known works of fiction, Gloriana is unique in that the societies in every region of the realm appear to advance at (or be permanently stuck in) varying points in time. Whether this is a metaphysical influence on the passage of time or merely cultures advancing at radically different rates (much like the European powers and Americas in our world) is unknown. This intermingling of technological periods has spurred various anachronisms throughout Gloriana, and both the worlds of science and magic appear to co-exist, albeit uneasily. Visited regions These are the regions visited in the games or in spin off literature. *Willowsby (Prologue) *Spielburg Valley (QFG1) *Shapeir Desert (Shapeir, Raseir, & Forbidden City) (QFG2) *East Fricana (Tarna & Lost City) (QFG3) *Mordavia (QFG4) *Silmaria & Mariana (Marete, Atlantis & other assorted islands) (QFG5) *Hades Other Places There are various other places that have been mentioned by in-game characters or the Correspondence Course manuals packaged with each installment of the series. Some are injokes or homages to locations in the real world or other fiction. To name a few: *Eastern Woods *Fredonia (an homage to Duck Soup) *India *Inja & Punjabi *Isfahan *Isle of Gramarye (an homage to Britain in The Once and Future King) *Jotunheim *Gaul *North Fricana (Egypt, Tangiers) *Nova Roma *Petalumeir (an injoke to Petaluma, California). *South Fricana *Surria *Thebes *West Fricana *Zurich Continents *Europe *Fricana (Africa) *Vespuciland (South Vespuciland) *Australia Seas & Rivers *Azure Sea *Med Sea - the location of Mariana and the island of Marete. *Hippocrene Stream *Tiflos *Mto Kubwa *Spiegelsee *Southern Seas *Limpopo River *Dead Sea *Red Sea Deserts *Zezeboo Desert *Shapeir Desert *Southern Sands Behind the scenes It has been stated by the Coles that the regions of Gloriana visited in the series (save for Tarna, which is exempt from the originally intended tetralogy) each corresponded with one of the four classic elements, as well as other symbolic tetrads, such as the cardinal directions and the four seasons. According to Lorey Cole, Wages of War broke the analogy, having become a bridge story between the first half and the second half of the Hero's adventures. According to Corey Cole, the name of the world is Gloriana as stated in QFGV, rather than Glorianna. The name is created from a combination of Glory and Ann. Gloriana was a world that was originally used by the Coles for their tabletop RPG campaigns.http://www.questforheroes.com/mattsqfgforum/viewtopic.php?t=569 Gloriana was adapted for use in the Cole's School for Heroes online rpg.http://www.theschoolforheroes.com/atlas.php There are differences between the different versions of Gloriana, including place locations that only appear in their personal view of the world, some areas that are mentioned in the Quest for Glory games, that do not appear in their other versions of the world. In School for Heroes, Marete differs greatly from its appearance in Quest for Glory Vhttp://www.theschoolforheroes.com/. Corey Cole has mentioned that in their tabletop version of the world for example, the Isle of Great Britain is called "Albumen" (a food related reference, and pun on "Albion"), in the School for Heroes it is called "Albion". In Quest for Glory 2, it is called "Isle of Gramarye" (a reference to Once and Future King). For the sake of this wiki, the version of the world described within Quest for Glory series itself is considered canon. References